1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that includes a hard disk unit, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information processing apparatus such as a multifunction periphery (MFP), large volumes of data are processed to be stored by using a magnetic storage unit, namely, a hard disk drive (HDD). The HDD mainly includes a disk that is a magnetic recording medium and a head for performing reading or writing.
In the HDD, the head is moved through gaps with the disk rotated at a high speed to access the disk, thus enabling the data to be randomly read or written at a high speed. However, when power is turned OFF or shocks are applied during the access to the disk by the head, the head or the disk of the HDD may be flawed or damaged. The HDD may not be normally activated, creating problems such as easy failures and a short life.
Normally, to control a operation of the HDD, a predetermined command is transmitted from a HDD controller to the HDD. For example, a STANDBY command of Advanced Technology Attachment (ATA), which is a HDD interface standard, is for writing data present in a HDD internal cache to the HDD, retracting the head to a safe position, and stopping rotation of the disk.
To execute such a command, a central processing unit (CPU) normally sets execution of a predetermined instruction for the HDD controller, and the HDD controller converts the instruction into a predetermined command to transmit it to the HDD.
In the information processing apparatus including such a HDD, control is performed to reduce failures of the HDD by forming a structure having resistance to vibrations or transmitting a command such as STANDBY before the power of the HDD is turned OFF.
For example, in a technology discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-251129, control is performed to detect falling of the HDD by an acceleration sensor and retract the head before the HDD receives any shocks.
However, such an information processing apparatus has a problem, specifically, a possibility that the CPU (controller) for controlling the information processing apparatus will not be able to transmit any commands to the HDD due to hung-up.